


Tied With A Tie

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: SLFL(Suck Luke Fuck Luke) Extras [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Ashton Solo, Hand Jobs, Helpless, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Kink, Minor Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin, Naked Ashton, Sexual Fantasy, Sounds Live Feels Live World Tour, Tie Kink, Tied-Up Ashton, minor mashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke had his revenge and as planned, he had left Ashton with his hands tied and an erection. It was up to the drummer to either get help or get things done by himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied With A Tie

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kinda like part 19.5 of the [SLFL(Suck Luke Fuck Luke)](http://archiveofourown.org/series/412669) series.

“What about me? Am not done,” Ashton made a face as he pointed to his erection that was still standing proudly. “Come back here and suck me.”

“Ha… in your dreams sweetheart. I believe my mouth is moist enough,” Luke tapped his tongue against the roof of his mouth and said.

“Don’t be an asshole.”

Walking back to the bed, Luke pressed a kiss to his index and middle finger before pressing them to Ashton’s lips. “Laters baby,” Luke chuckled and without saying anything else, he turned to leave.

“Luke? Luke,” Ashton said loudly but he had realised his calls had fallen on deaf ears because Luke was gone; just like that, he was gone, leaving Ashton to his fate.

What was he going to do? Call Luke? That was out of question, the younger boy had left him already and Ashton was not going to beg him to come back. Was he going to call Calum then? No, he was not going to call Calum, not when his hands were tied behind his back and he had that thing that was standing way too proudly between his legs. He had to find another way, there had to be another way. Ashton slipped to the edge of the bed and looked around the room for any instrument he could find that would be of any help. Walking to the set of drawers, Ashton turned around and rubbed the tie against the edge of the wooden furniture, in an attempt to cut the tie. That had to work; he had seen it so many times in movies. But of course there was a big difference between movies and reality. He stepped away and groaned in pain when he hurt his thumb. That was definitely not the way to go.

Maybe he should try a knife; that would be sharper. However, he did not want to go to the kitchen for that because he knew Calum would never let him see the end of that if the brunette were to find him in such a compromising situation. Grabbing a pair of boxers from one of the drawers, Ashton clumsily tried to put it on from behind his back but only ended up dropping it to the floor. He let out a frustrated sigh but did not give up. Although it was difficult, Ashton struggled by trying to wear them by using only his feet. The drummer stepped into the two holes and attempted to pull the underwear up his calf by holding the material between his toes. With a loud thump, Ashton fell forward and landed on the side of his face, again groaning in pain. It looked like he would have to think of something else. Besides, he did not want to risk cutting himself; so, a knife was not an option.

Ashton faked a few sobs as he turned to lie on his side and just stayed for a few minutes. At that point, he was thinking about giving up and finally call Calum; not caring how awkward the situation might be. But first, there was that spot on his lower back that was itching to the point of annoyance and demanded immediate attention. Reaching the spot, Ashton scratched it and then he realised something; if he could stretch his arms far enough, maybe he would be able to free his wrists. He extended his arms and tried to get his secured wrists past his ass, smiling when he managed to do so, before figuring out what to do next. Biting the side of his lower lip, Ashton curled himself into a ball and passed his legs through the loop, grinning as he looked at the messy knot that was finally in front of him. It was only a matter of seconds before he quickly opened it with his teeth.

“Luke, Luke, Luke,” Ashton shook his head while laughing. “Did you think I wouldn’t be able to do it?”

Part one was done and it was time to take care of something else. Ashton made a face when he realised he was not as hard as before but that was just a tiny little detail. Hanging the tie around his neck, he walked back to the bed and dropped himself on it, wasting no time to enclose his fingers around the semi-hard length. He tugged on the almost soft penis and hissed as he tightened his fist around it, pumping it rapidly as he tried to get it hard again. Ashton twisted his wrist around his dick before moving to rub the head with his thumb. He licked his palm and again wrapped it around his penis, to move it up and down. Slowly, he could feel himself growing harder in his hand and he never stopped the movement. With his other hand, he drew small patterns as it went down his toned chest, down his stomach, to finally stop between his legs.

Ashton gently rubbed his balls and let out a sigh as he threw his head backward and rolled his thumb around the sensitive head. He licked his lips and bit the bottom one while he moved his hips in a circular motion on the mattress and went back to pump his dick. Letting go of his balls, he smiled when an idea popped in his head and he reached for the tie before wrapping it around his hands. Then Ashton linked his fingers, forming a tunnel with his hands, and repeatedly moved it up and down his erection. He closed his eyes and thought about something that would help him reach his orgasm faster. Ashton moaned when all he could think about was Michael and his ass and he thrust into his hands, imagining he was thrusting into Michael. The feel of the material of the red tie and the idea of thrusting into Michael’s ass were like the perfect combination. He lifted his hips off the mattress and sharply thrust into the hole again and again.

He squeezed his hands around his penis, just like Michael liked to squeeze his muscles around him, and he thrust faster and harder. When he felt the heat pooling in his lower body, Ashton let go of himself and instead, wrapped the tie around his cock before resuming the speed he had set. He breathed rapidly through his mouth and a series of swear words left his mouth as he edged closer and closer to his release. Finally, while chanting Michael’s name, Ashton spilt his load onto his hand and the tie. His hands stopped and he lay still on the bed as he tried to catch his breath. When his breathing finally evened out, he untangled the tie from around his penis and looked at it with a smile. He might never admit it to anyone but the tie thing was definitely kinky and maybe a new favourite. Ashton pulled the blanket over his body and thought about that night; there was something that was left unfinished.

“This is not over, Luke. I’m not gonna let this go so easily. I’m gonna get you when you least expect it. Revenge is a dish best served cold. And you,” he said turning to the tie. “I believe you might be of some use in the future,” Ashton said to himself as he closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Do tell me what you think :) xx


End file.
